The Alternian Games
by Villnadogge
Summary: Twenty four trolls compete in the Alternian version of the Hunger Games. Who will be crowned victorious?


**The Alternian Games**

***Authors note: I do not own the hunger games or homestuck. All characters, places, ect belong to either Susan Collins or Andrew Hussie*******

Introduction:

======== You: Be Schooled on the Upcoming Alternian Games History

"Attention all students: it is now time for the annual reviewing of the Alternian Games pre-history. Please remain in your desks quietly for the next five minutes as we wait for the live broadcast of the historic review. Thank you," a robotic voice commanded over your school's intercom.

You sigh. These historic reviews are so dull. It's just the same damn thing every sweep with the events from the latest Alternian games slapped lazily on to the end. You would rather get to watch the games. After all, that is the best part of the whole Alternian games ceremony. 

It just so happens that today is the day before the reaping, a day that most your age dread. But not yourself, afterall, you are a citizen of the capital city on the emerald-green moon of Alternia. Hell, you aren't even the correct species. You are a mere Carapacian, and the species forced to compete in the games are always Trolls. Thank goodness. Even though you love observing the games, you would rather not participate in one.

Your teacher flips on the projector connected to her computer and points it at the front of the classroom. The light emitting from the machine is a vivid, unchanging blue. Obviously the program hasn't started yet. You frown and rest your head on your palm. You just want to get this dumb historic review over with.

About a minute or so later, the screen morphs from blue to a mix of greens and purples and suddenly you can make out the Alternian flag. The flag fades away, and now the High ruler of Alternia is staring directly at you and your classmates. You shudder. Lord English's ever-changing eyes have always disturbed you. You would look away for this segment but you would be guaranteed a dire punishment. After all, it is illegal to not pay close attention to this part of the ceremony.

You try to avoid eye contact with your ruler and instead focus on Lord English's voice; it's considerably less frightening than he is.

Lord English clears his throat rather loudly before he speaks. "GREETINGS, ALTERNIANS. ANOTHER SWEEP HAS PASSED. NOW IT IS TIME FOR YET ANOTHER ALTERNIAN GAMES. BEFORE THE HISTORIC REVIEW PLAYS. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY GOOD FUCKING LUCK TO YOu, BITCHES. YOu'RE GOING TO NEED IT. HAPPY ALTERNIAN GAMES!"

The Anthem of Alternia is played as the scene fades to black. And then out of nowhere, the video cuts to a tacky montage of some of Alternia's various cities and landmarks. You roll your eyes. You are sure that whoever made this intended for it to be dramatic and awe-inspiring but it seems to give off the exact opposite vibe.

A booming voice echos over the film. "Alternia," it begins a bit overdramatically. Suddenly the film cuts to the vast Alternian Sea. "Our awesome planet, our amazing home. Many different species inhabit our great land: Cherubs, Carapacians, and trolls. And together, we all make it the wonderful place that it is today. Although it may seem like our kinds have been living in peace forever, that is not the case."

You let out a short, quiet laugh; one that would not be noticed by your fellow classmates. That wasn't the case then, and it certainly isn't the case now. The three different kinds of Alternian inhabitants don't get along now and they definitely did not get along back then. The most each species does is tolerate each other. It seems that the Alternian media is always trying to brainwash the population into believing that all is well, even thought it most certainly isn't.

"About one fifty sweeps ago, the planet was only inhabited by the trolls," the booming voice states. It cuts to a battle scene. You see trolls brawling with each other on a grassy plain. You hear the pathetic cries of the wounded and the almost feral shrieks of the attacking. "Trolls of all blood colors and ages lived together in complete chaos. Being a very belligerent race, they were constantly warring against each other. Needless to say, there were many unnecessary deaths and injuries caused by their trivial wars. Much damage was made on all of the Alternian cites and landscapes. The trolls were destroying their own planet with all of this useless battle."

"Soon, other planets began to notice the state that Alternia was in; mainly the planet called Derse. At this time, our ruler had taken control of Derse and its people. Lord English had heard that Alternia was practically in ruins and in total anarchy. He pitied them, and sent some Derse officials to help control the trolls."

You smirk. _What a joke_, you scoff mentally. You don't believe that Lord English is even capable of feeling pity. You're sure he just sensed an opportunity to extend his power and took it.

"Soon the Dersites realized that Alternia was a much better place to live in than Derse. Alternia was a vast wonderland compared to the small, monochromatic Derse. Then the Dersites began to colonize the planet, but mainly the green moon orbiting it; thus forming the new Capitol of the planet."

The film cuts away to a satellite image of the Capitol. "Lord English saw how grand the new Capitol was. It was everything he could have ever wished for, so he decided to move over to it. Then, he built his grand mansion in the very center of the city. This building is the center of power on our planet. He resides there to this very day."

You open your mouth and let a yawn escape. _Boooooooring_, you think. Could this be any duller?

"But unfortunately, the trolls did not appreciate Lord English and the Dersites colonization of their planet. One troll without a true name but was only known as 'the Signless' lead a massive rebellion against Lord English about a sweep after the Capitol was founded. It was a war even worse than any of the petty squabbles the trolls had participated in before the first colonization. Over one million of the residents of Alternia died. It was the biggest tragedy to this day."

"After the Signless' rebellion, Lord English sent out an army of Dersites and captured the Signless and completely destroyed his troll army. After this, he told the trolls to relinquish their power or he would eradicate every last one of them from their planet. The trolls reluctantly agreed to his terms, and soon Lord English was the new high ruler of Alternia."

"Lord English decided that he still had to punish the trolls for all the trouble they had caused him, so he divided them into twelve districts depending on their blood color." The film shows a neat chart displaying all of the districts and their blood colors.

**District Pisces (1): Fuchsia**

**District Aquarius (2): Violet**

**District Capricorn (3): Indigo**

**District Sagittarius (4): Royal Blue**

**District Scorpio (5): Blue**

**District Libra (6): Teal**

**District Virgo (7): Jade**

**District Leo (8): Green**

**District Cancer (9): Mutant Bloods**

**District Gemini (10): Mustard**

**District Taurus (11): Brown and Orange**

**District Aries (12): Rust and Brick**

You never really got the point of the Districts. Why can't they just all live together? You guess that Lord English just wants to keep them divided. As long as they're divided against each other then they can't unite against Lord English.

The narrator continues, "After our Great Leader divided the trolls into districts, he decided that they needed a more severe punishment for the uprising. He decided that every sweep there would be a sacrifice made by the districts; they would have to reap up two young trolls from the ages of six to ten sweeps to participate in the great Alternian Games. In the Alternian Games, all the sacrifices, or "tributes" would fight to the death until there was only one left. The one left would be crowned victorious and made a celebrity. They would win prizes beyond their belief, and be made immortal."

_Yadda Yadda_, you think sarcastically. _Same old shit every year with these historic reviews. Ugh. _

"It is now that time of sweep again. The Alternian Games are coming up quickly. The Reaping will be tomorrow from ten o'clock am to ten o'clock pm. Good luck and happy Alternian Games!" the booming voice concludes. The flag is shown again while the anthem plays, and then the video shuts off.

"Make sure that you do not miss the reaping tomorrow! Thank you and have a nice day," is heard throughout the school via the intercom. The bell rings for you to depart the school and head home. You grab your bag and throw it over your back. A strange feeling washes over you. You can't help but feel that these games are going to be great.


End file.
